paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sangres
}} Sangres is a former Mexican Sicario and the eighteenth playable character in PAYDAY 2. He was released for free on May 4th, 2017 alongside his signature weapons and perk deck to celebrate the annual festival. Background Description Sangres is a dangerous man. He spent many years working as an enforcer and assassin for a drug cartel in Monterrey, Mexico. Then one day he decided to defect and crossed the border to the US, looking to make the big bucks. Gage introduced him to the Payday Gang. He's as skilled as he is ruthless and with those revolvers he can really light things up. And yeah... check out that razor-sharp machete. Trivia *Sangres is the second Hispanic heister in the series after Scarface. Like Scarface, Sangres' perk deck also involves a unique throwable item that runs on a cooldown instead of being limited in quantity. **Additionally, both heisters formerly had FBI sketches of their masks instead of their actual faces. *"Sangres" means "bloods" in Spanish, and is the second person singular present indicative and subjunctive of the verb "sangrar" (to bleed), which is technically incorrect when used as a noun. A more correct version of the name would be "Sangre", without the "s" at the end. *Like Jimmy and Duke, Sangres is the only other heister to carry their signature weapon in pairs lore-wise. *Since "Sicario" roughly translates into "Hitman" in English, Sangres is technically the Mexican equivalent of John Wick. Unlike Wick whose career base solely upon assassinations, however, the duties of a Sicario may even extend to drug cartel bodyguards and enforcers. *Sangres is the third "free" heister in the game after Bodhi and Jimmy to be added post-release. *Sangres is not the winning design of the community contest. *Sangres was inducted into the gang by Gage. **He is the first heister to be inducted by someone who is neither a contractor nor heister. *Due to being introduced late into the game's lifespan, none of the heisters currently have voice lines calling out specifically to Sangres. *Like fellow heister Bonnie, Sangres has a noted preference for alcoholic beverages, specifically tequila and beer, the latter of which he can be seen drinking most of the time in his private room of the Safe House. If his room is upgraded enough it will even sport a fridge for the express purpose of chilling his rather sizable stockpile of drinks. He does have a noted distaste for American beer, however, comparing its taste to donkey urine. * As seen in the Safe House, Sangres seems to have a preference for colorful tropical shirts, with a collection of them hanging in his room by default. **This translate into the game itself as well, as Sangres' floral shirt switches between several different colors and designs while on menu screens. As of a recent update, he also wears a variety of different colorful shirts during heists. This makes Sangres the only heister that does not have a fixed attire. *Unlilke other heisters, Sangres wears the Lightweight Ballistic vest under his shirt rather than over. Even though the vest itself is barely visible, while looking similar to his black undershirt, it will still incur a concealment penalty. *Because Sangres was released after the The Search for Kento, he does not have a Paper Gang model, nor any Loading Screen Trivia. *Sangres has always wanted to visit Japan, and will do so alongside Jiro in the secret ending of The White House. Gallery Sangres in-game.png|Sangres' in-game model. Sangres unmasked.png|Sangres' in-game unmasked model. Sketch-max-large.jpg|Sangres' FBI sketch from just after he was released, showing his mask instead of his face. Master Plan.jpg|Artwork of Sangres for the Master Plan DLC bundle for Crimewave Edition, along with Scarface. Videos Category:Characters (Payday 2)